Favors
by iwannasingwithkurt
Summary: Oneshot spin off to the story A Push in the Same General Direction. If you are not reading that one you won't know what is going on in this one. Read this one after chapter 17 and before chapter 18.


AN- This is a oneshot spinoff from my story A Push in the Same General Direction, If you are not reading that story you will not know what is going on here. There are a couple of OC and Kurt and Blaine. This is set for the middle to end of chapter 17.

I'd really like some feedback as to if you would like to see Josh and Carly or even Kristen more in the main story. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer- Don't onwn GLEE

* * *

><p>Favors.<p>

Josh walked into his and Kurt's room after lacrosse practice, to Kurt sitting on his bed, back against the wall next to the headboard. He had his French book open on his lap with a notebook laying on top of it which he was writing in.

His bouquet of purple and white roses was next to his head. He had his arm protectively around the vase of long-stemmed white roses. That little tree thing, Kurt called it a toperflower or a toeperlowry, whatever that thing was with the delicate white flowers that actually smelled amazing, although he would never admit that to anyone, was at his feet close to the edge of the bed. That other little plant that looked like it was from the 'Karate Kid' with the same white flowers was sitting delicately on Kurt's other side against his leg. He even had a small dish of red and white petals next to the vase that he was absentmindedly running his fingers through them. To top it all off Kurt had turned the Christmas lights on again and was just basking in their glow.

Josh let out a soft laugh. "You are too precious."

Kurt's breath hitched. "Dost mine ears deceive me? Or am I going to have to fight off your advances too?" Josh gave him a confused look.

"No dude, I was actually picturing how amazing Carly would look sitting there just like that. You really like that Blaine did this for you, don't you?"

"Mmm." He breathed in the scent of roses in his arm. "I really do."

"Yeah I can tell." Josh walked to their shared bathroom. He actually really liked rooming with Kurt. He had been apprehensive when Kurt had come to Dalton in the middle of the semester. Of course the rumors flew. He knew that he was a singer and that he was openly gay, which didn't bother him as long as he wasn't 'solicited'. He had liked having his own room but knew that wouldn't last. That was one thing about a school full of boys, fights would break out and therefore room changes would happen.

Dalton was one of the better schools in regards to tolerance and the like. And were strictly observed so first strike was detention. Second was a room change and third was expulsion. It was pretty strict and that's what kept most of the boys in line.

Josh hadn't had a roommate for a month and a half before Kurt came. He had been pulled aside by the RA and the headmaster to let him know that he needed to get his stuff that had encroached onto the vacant side of the room cleaned up. They also told him that there we special circumstances in which Kurt was joining them and if Kurt wanted to tell him he could but that was his prerogative but under no circumstances was Josh to allow is 'athleticism' to scare the new boy, whatever that meant.

Kurt had moved in and Josh had to get used to his eccentric ways. Kurt pretty much took over the counter space in the bathroom with his various bottles and sprays. But he also brought personal touches as well so it felt more homey in their dorm room. Not stuffy like some of the other's guys' rooms that couldn't be bothered changing the issued bedding and things supplied by Dalton. Plus Kurt kept everything really clean. Which was really good for him. He tended to get depressed when things were in a mess.

Kurt pretty much kept to himself other than when he was with Blaine which was pretty much all the time. He seemed very skittish when Blaine wasn't around so he and Josh never really had much to do with each other, other than the occasional passing conversation.

He didn't really know anything about Kurt other than the things you could see on the outside. He was gay, but not the obnoxious about it, He was pretty feminine, yes, but there was no hand flipping or weird stuff like that. Josh was grateful for that. Kurt loved music and listened to such a variety that Josh never knew what he would come back to the room to find playing in Kurt's IPOD. He love fashion and it actually shocked him the first time he saw him out of his Dalton uniform. He didn't know anyone dressed like that outside of those silly fashion walk shows. But he would never tell Kurt he thought they were silly. He may wake up with no hair or something equally as frightening, because that was something else about Kurt, he could latterly kill you with a glance.

He also really liked Blaine. Everyone saw this except Blaine for the longest time and Josh was so glad they finally hooked up because Kurt was getting depressed, even though he would never have admitted to that.

Josh walked out of the bathroom having taken a quick shower to wash the stench of practice off, his waist wrapped in a towel. He noticed Kurt's position had not changed. Josh grabbed his essentials to take back to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Hey Josh." Josh turned to look at Kurt . "Thank you so much for the lights. They really are beautiful and it was very thoughtful of you."

"No problem man. You really like it?"

"Oh yes! It truly made the night." Josh blushed and ducked into the bathroom. He really didn't need to know the particulars of the sexcapades of his roommate and his boyfriend just as Kurt didn't need to know his and Carly's.

"Hey Kurt?" He wanted to readdress the question he had asked a couple of weeks ago when Kurt had gone home but he chickened out. Kurt looked at him. "Um, I'm going to dinner with Carly tonight would you and Blaine like to come too? Like a double? I think you'll really like her."

"Yeah maybe, let me text Blaine."

***Do you want to go to dinner with Josh and Carly tonight? I think he wants to call in that favor but needs a little courage. -Kurt**

***Hey yeah that could be cool. -B**

***Besides it will be nice to have some female company :) I'm having girl talk withdrawals. -Kurt**

***Haha! Meet you downstairs soon. -B**

"We would love too Josh." Kurt informed him. "Just let me get ready."

* * *

><p>Kurt opted for his white and black checkered pants, with a flashy red top. His white pointed loafers finishing his look. He looked approvingly at Josh in his dark washed jeans and black ribbed t-shirt. His dirty blonde hair styled to a messy quaff that suited him.<p>

They walked to the entry way to find Blaine waiting patiently. Kurt did a once, okay maybe twice, over to see he'd washed the gel out and had opted for a flat front pair of black slacks and a simple midnight blue button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He was wearing suspenders that Kurt just wanted to get his arms tangled in.

Josh told them he would drive and they pulled up in front of Ashford Academy, the all girl's sister school that was a few miles away. Carly was standing out in the passenger pick up area. Josh got out to greet her.

"Oh she's cute!" Kurt commented. Blaine looked at him quizzically. "You cannot deny that that little pixie is not the cutest girl you've ever seen." She was probably not even five foot tall with wavy blonde hair, almost, if Kurt was not mistaken, set in finger waves, that barely touched her shoulders. Her green eyes sparkled as she watched Josh approach. She had the body of a child but her persona and look suggested someone much older than even her years. She didn't wear too much makeup but her cheeks had a natural pink glow that accented her lips and eyes. Her nose had a little hook to it but fit so lovely with the rest of her features that Kurt was positive that any other nose would have looked out of place.

She was wearing white leggings that reached just past her knees with a short ruffley jean mini skirt. She had kitten heals on and a hot pink graphic tee. She was all her own style but Kurt got the sense that she could step right into a fifties Vogue magazine spread, and fit right in. Even though her clothes screamed a little more eighties.

"I hope you don't have a girl crush on your roommate's girlfriend." Blaine whispered to him as Josh was walking Carly back to the car.

"I haven't talked to her yet but I love her already. Why did it take me so long to get to know Josh? When I could have been around her for months." Blaine laughed.

"Just don't go stalkerish on her. I may get jealous again."

"You don't have anything to worry about. Mercedes might, so don't tell her."

"My lips are sealed." Blaine made a locking motion to his lips then throw away the imaginary key.

Josh opened the door for Carly and she slid into the front seat. "Carly, this is Kurt and Blaine." she looked a little shocked that there was company. But quickly said a quiet hello as Josh walked around the car to the drivers side.

It was a quiet but quick ride to the restaurant. Blaine and Kurt walked ahead of Josh and Carly and couldn't help but hear the conversation as it drifted up to them even thought Carly was trying it keep her voice down.

"But why didn't you tell me they were coming?"

"It was sort of last minute."

"I don't get to see you that often and you had to bring your friends?"

"Kurt's my roommate." Josh countered as if that explained everything.

"I feel a little self-conscience being the only girl at the table."

Kurt turned around to walk backwards. "If it makes you feel better, I am an honorary girl." Everyone laughed at that and the tension seemed to crumble.

Dinner was fun. Kurt's intuition truly was spot on and knew he and Carly would be best girlfriends. No one would take the place of Mercedes, but Carly was a lot closer.

Carly had won dance competitions and was into acting. She had even choreographed the dance numbers to the Westerville Community Theatre's production of My Fair Lady that had just wrapped up.

Kurt chided Blaine and Josh for not informing him that there had been a production so close he could have gone to see it, of even been in it. Carly assured him that she would let him know about the next one.

"So, how did you two meet?" Kurt asked the couple sitting across the table.

"Well actually our mom's are really good friends almost like sisters. They grew up together. So they always said that when they had kids they would be betrothed or something like that." Carly watched Josh as he explained the story. "I was a typical boy though growing up and never really liked her. Our mothers' always threw us together though. I always had to invite her to everything." Carly nodded somberly

"It was kind of frustrating having to go to the Star Wars birthday parties, most of the time being the only girl. I didn't particularly like him either." She wrinkled her nose, so cute.

"Well, her dad was transferred when she was…" he looked over at her to get the exact number. She mouthed eight. "Yeah she was eight, I was nine. Last year she came to school at Ashford and my mom kept bugging me to look her up and take her out. Her mom had told mine we were so close. My mom even set it up that she was invited to dinner but I bailed at the last minute with some kind of excuse." He grimaced.

"That was all kinds of awkward, having dinner with my mom's friend that I hadn't seen in six years. I was just being nice to my mom to come meet this boy who had been mean to me as a child."

"I was never mean to you." She gave him a hard look. "Okay maybe I was. Well at the beginning of this year there was a Dalton/Ashford school mixer and of course I had to go and she was almost the first person I saw. She was, is an angel. I didn't recognize her at first."

"I did."

"Yeah it wasn't until after we did our introductions with the whole group that I realized this was little Carly Morgan. My forced playmate from many years before. I asked her out that night. We've been dating this whole year."

"And our mother's are ecstatic." Carly added.

"That is the most wonderful story ever!" Kurt was bouncing in his seat.

"How did you two meet?" Carly asked

"Well I went to Dalton to spy on the glee club competition and Blaine shamelessly flirted with me while he sang Teenage Dream to me. Then shoved me in the friend zone til my bird died and his sister asked me out for him." Kurt smiled lovingly at him. Blaine laughed and relented a nod.

"How long have you been dating?"

"About two weeks." Kurt told her.

"Really? You seem more comfortable than for a brand new relationship of two weeks."

Josh interjected "They've been inseparable since Kurt came to Dalton in November though."

"Hence the friend zone." Kurt sighed. There was a comfortable pause.

"Gentlemen, Will you excuse me? I'll be back soon." Carly rose and made her way to the restroom.

"Josh why did you keep her from me?" Josh and Blaine chuckled at Kurt's exasperation. "I love her!"

"It's a good thing I don't get jealous very easily. How are you with jealousy Blaine?"

"Oh he needs to work on that. But I wouldn't steal her like that. I'll just commandeer all her time and make her up, she can be my new doll!" Kurt clapped his hands excitedly.

When Carly came back Josh whispered to her. "I hope you understand that since Kurt's bird died he's been looking for a new pet, and he's decided that you are it."

"Really?" her eyes lit up. "That sounds like so much fun!"

* * *

><p>After they dropped Carly back at Ashford and Kurt and Josh were back in their room getting ready for bed. Kurt asked with his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. "Why had we never done that before?"<p>

"What's that?"

"Doubled? Hung out? Gotten to know each other?" Josh shrugged. Kurt went on. "Totally my fault. Jocks kinda scare me. It was the jocks that ran me out of McKinley." Josh didn't know what to say to that. There was a pregnant pause.

"Thanks for never making me feel threatened by you or your status." Kurt said quietly.

"You bet man. It's actually been kinda cool to have you around. I'm so glad you're not a slob." Both laughed at this. Kurt got into his bed. Burrowing under the covers. He breathed in the gardenias by his bed.

"So I guess I should take the lights down soon." Josh sighed as he climbed into his bed.

"Do we have to? Can't we keep them up until the end of the year? It's only like three months, not even that long." Kurt whined.

"Sure I don't mind. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep with the lights on all the time though."

"That's okay, I'll just take comfort in the fact that they are on the wall and just study in their glow." There was a long pause.

"I'd really like to share this with Carly though. She'd look so beautiful in these lights. I've been thinking about that since I got them."

"Why didn't you before you got a roommate?" Kurt asked with a yawn.

"It was too soon. I just want to be close to her. I don't even think we'd do anything. I'd just love to hold her all night."

"Huh, kinda like Blaine and I."

"Seriously, that's all you did?"

"Yeah. It was perfect." Kurt said dreamily.

"Don't get me wrong, if something else were to happen…it would be her move." Kurt let out a soft chuckle.

"I like her. She's so cute, and tiny. Almost breakable. You'd better not break her!"

"She's tough too! She's a firecracker too." was Josh's comeback. There was another long pause. Josh thought Kurt had fallen asleep.

"Josh? I'm going home again this weekend. I don't know how you'll get her in or out, but if you can make her feel half as special with these lights as Blaine made me feel, go for it. I'll back you up. I think it will be easy to get past Ryan, he's an idiot, or just doesn't care.

"Thanks man."

"Josh." Kurt's voice was heavy with sleep. "If Carly touches my flowers you'll never see her again. Understand?"

"Perfectly."


End file.
